Verdades
by Celly M
Summary: [oneshot. POV. Sirius x Remus] Remus finalmente encara a morte de Sirius. Seria essa uma coisa boa ou ruim?


**Título:** Verdades  
**Autora:** Celly M  
**Beta:** Amy Lupin, _meu anjinho que betou essa fic na velocidade da luz!_  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Casal:** Sirius Black/Remus Lupin  
**Sumário:** Remus finalmente encara a morte de Sirius. Seria essa uma coisa boa ou ruim?  
**Retratação:** eu juro solenemente que eles não pertencem a mim, apesar de ter a ligeira impressão de que eles eram meus e alguém me atingiu com um _Obliviate. _Então, por via das dúvidas, eles ainda pertencem à J.K. Rowling.

**Verdades**_  
_

Nunca uma transformação havia sido tão bem vinda. Não sabia mais o que fazer. Olhava para o céu todas as noites, como se implorasse para que a lua cheia viesse logo e me tirasse dali, de perto dos olhares piedosos, dos abraços carinhosos.

Não queria sentir, não queria viver, não queria fazer nada.

Apenas me transformar.

Quem me conhecesse bem iria provavelmente achar que eu estava finalmente enlouquecendo, iria dar completa razão à Pirraça quando subia e descia por Hogwarts gritando impropérios sobre a minha condição.

Mas, talvez, somente assim iria conseguir acabar com aquela dor que sentia, que me corroia, que me enfraquecia.

Sim, eu era o homem mais triste do mundo.

E todos percebiam.

Os membros da Ordem da Fênix não falavam nada, mas seus olhares furtivos, especialmente os de Tonks e Molly sempre me faziam perceber quão tolo eu fora em tentar esconder o que acontecia entre Sirius e eu. Era patético fingir que éramos apenas amigos quando ficava óbvio que não tínhamos o mínimo interesse em camuflar nossos sentimentos.

Geralmente, tudo partia de Sirius, sempre ele. Podiam chamá-lo de impulsivo, mas eu apenas o considerava apaixonado. Por mim, pela vida, por tudo. Talvez suas ações tivessem sempre sido movidas por esse "pequeno" sentimento e era exatamente por esse motivo que eu precisava me transformar.

Queria fugir das palavras de Molly e dos olhares de Snape, do acalento de Tonks e da necessidade de proteger Harry. Não queria nada daquilo quando o que mais precisava havia sido tirado de mim.

Sirius estava morto e eu não queria considerar aquela situação como sendo verdadeira. Doía demais pensar que ele simplesmente não iria voltar mais, em sua forma canina, abanando o rabo em minha direção, toda vez que voltava de uma de suas caminhadas noturnas.

Sim, porque além de tudo, ele mentira pra mim.

E eu não conseguia perdoá-lo por aquilo.

Finalmente, sentia o lobo em mim protestar ferozmente, tentando vir à tona antes do tempo, a dor de perder alguém que ele também considerava importante, se tornando forte demais. E eu, controlado como sempre fui, deixei-me vagar para o estágio incontrolável da transformação, minha pele sendo rasgada, a consciência diminuindo até que, por fim, era apenas aquilo.

Um lobo.

Corri pela Casa dos Gritos como um louco, me jogando propositalmente de encontro às portas e paredes destruídas, sangrando, machucando. Precisava daquilo, do alívio para a dor, porque meu lado animal poderia justificar tudo o que acontecia, meu lado humano, não.

Eu sentia falta de Sirius, de suas mãos, de seus toques, de seu beijo. Das palavras irônicas e dos acessos de ciúmes. Sentia falta até mesmo de quando brigávamos. Um poderia achar estranho que isso acontecesse, mas desde nossos tempos de escola, brigávamos por motivos tolos, que geralmente eram recompensados com beijos e chocolates.

Deus, como doía a falta dele!

Me pergunto se ele pensou em mim, pelo menos uma vez. Eu sei que Harry é uma parte importante na vida dele, mas e quanto a mim? Eu, que fiquei por anos acreditando que ele era culpado da morte de James e Lily, eu que me permiti ceder novamente aos caprichos e ao amor que havia matado quando descobrira sua inocência, eu que sacrifiquei tudo para estar ao lado dele naquela mansão, ouvindo tudo o que a Sra. Black costumava gritar, será que ele pensou em mim quando fez aquilo tudo?

Sirius às vezes era tão impulsivo que me irritava. Como quando ele resolveu expulsar Tonks da sede da Ordem porque ela havia passado a tarde inteira me pedindo ajuda em alguns assuntos sobre a Arte das Trevas. É claro que ele se arrependeu depois, e fez de tudo para que eu tirasse da cabeça aquela briga, mas o estrago já havia sido feito. Tonks sempre ficava com um pé atrás sempre que aparecia na casa dos Black.

Mas aquilo era diferente. Completamente. Ele me deixara sozinho na nossa cama e prometera voltar. E eu acreditei. Como eu era tolo! Se tivesse ouvido meu coração e o peso no meu estômago assim que a cama ficou mais leve e que o calor do corpo dele já havia deixado o meu, Sirius provavelmente ainda estaria ao meu lado.

Droga! Senti o sangue esvair por uma de minhas patas ao atingir um pedaço pontiagudo de madeira, mas de alguma maneira, não consigo sentir dor. Acho que tudo pode ser liberado através daquele ferimento, talvez minha vida também se esvaia dessa maneira.

Porque eu simplesmente não consigo encontrar forças pra continuar.

Acho que desmaiei com a perda do sangue, porque não estou mais no chão onde me encontrava. O que restava da cama que sempre existiu no quarto da Casa agora abrigava meu corpo cansado e eu ainda podia sentir o gosto metálico de sangue nos meus lábios e um pouco do mesmo elemento viscoso pelos meus membros.

Sim, já era início da manhã e eu podia ver poucos raios de sol entrarem pelas frestas das janelas cobertas de madeira. Havia passado a lua cheia inteira desacordado e agora sentia o resultado das minhas ações da noite anterior.

Levantei-me cuidadosamente, procurando a lesão no antebraço direito, quando deparei-me com uma faixa cobrindo-a firme, porém desajeitadamente. Procurei pelos cantos do quarto, querendo saber se havia alguém ali, meu faro não me deixaria escapar se outra pessoa ocupasse o cômodo.

Foi então que eu tive aquela sensação, o instinto animal que é próprio de todo ser humano, lobisomem ou não. Meus pêlos se eriçaram e logo minha pele já estava completamente arrepiada, sabendo que não era o único naquele lugar.

Aquele cheiro, tão impossível de se esquecer, que não havia sido notado por mim em um primeiro momento.

O cheiro de Sirius.

Sim, eu não o identificaria ali porque simplesmente ele não era diferente. Fazia parte daquela casa tanto quanto eu. Tínhamos um passado, presente e queríamos ter tido um futuro.

Mas...

Como era possível?

— Vai se machucar se levantar com tanta pressa, Remus. –a voz, vinda de trás de uma das portas disse, completamente desprovida de sentimento, como se brigasse comigo.

— Você está morto, não pode estar aqui. –disse, sabendo bem que não queria que aquelas palavras fossem verdade. Por que eu não podia simplesmente calar a boca e correr atrás dele?

— Mesmo? –Sirius surgiu por detrás da porta, parecendo tão lindo como da última vez que eu o vira e então tudo aquilo me atingiu, me deixando sem ar, misturando meu ódio ao amor incontrolável, à insanidade temporária, à saudade.

Abaixei a cabeça, cobrindo os olhos com as mãos, forçando os cabelos em meu rosto, querendo apagar a memória de Sirius da minha mente, mas sentindo o cheiro dele chegar cada vez mais perto, cada vez mais perturbador.

— Você teve uma noite difícil, Remie. –ele disse calmamente, deitando-se ao meu lado. Sabia que ele havia feito aquilo, mesmo de olhos fechados, o calor do corpo dele, entrando em contato com o meu era inconfundível, tanto que eu podia jurar que ele realmente estava ali.

— Você não está aqui. –murmurei, sentindo lágrimas se formarem nos cantos dos meus olhos, amaldiçoando o desgraçado que estava fazendo uma brincadeira daquelas comigo.

Os lábios quentes de Sirius sobre os meus, forçando a língua macia e tão conhecida a tocar na minha parecia ter sido a resposta que ele encontrou, porque ele sabia que eu não era facilmente convencido pelos argumentos dele. Porém, quando usava de suas armas físicas, eu simplesmente sucumbia.

Como naquele exato momento, em que deixei que ele me beijasse, que tomasse meus lábios para ele, que explorasse cada pedaço do território que ele e somente ele conhecia tão bem. Suas mãos agora impediam que eu cobrisse os olhos, mas mesmo assim os mantive fechados, sabendo que se fizesse qualquer outra coisa, ele poderia desaparecer.

— Olhe pra mim, Remie. Eu quero que você me veja. –ele murmurou e eu quis balançar a cabeça em negação, mas as palavras dele me hipnotizavam de tal forma que só consegui fitar os olhos acinzentados e me perder neles.

Mais uma vez apaixonado pelos olhos de Sirius Black. Quando estaria livre daquela maldição?

— Você... Dumbledore disse que você... como? –perguntei, desnorteado, quando um trilho de pensamentos coerentes formou-se na minha cabeça.

— Desde quando se importa? –a arrogância típica dos Black estava de volta e tive vontade de abrir um sorriso, tudo parecendo tão familiar e ainda assim estranho.

Sirius estava ali, mas era como se não estivesse. Como se a lua que brilhara tão forte na noite anterior tivesse mexido com alguma coisa dentro de mim, como se tivesse simplesmente feito com que eu enlouquecesse de vez.

— Hein? Remus? Me responde. –ele disse novamente, segurando meu queixo delicadamente, como se seus dedos fossem invisíveis, mas a pressão ainda estava ali, me impedindo de desviar dos olhos penetrantes.

— Eu não sei. –respondi, sabendo que aquilo não o convenceria. Diabos, nem eu mesmo estava convencido com o que falara.

— Remus, você tem que me ouvir. –sua voz martelou em minha cabeça, como se um sino badalasse constantemente, prendendo minha atenção. — Eu estou aqui com você. Sempre vou estar.

— Mas... –comecei, mas seus polegares escorregaram para meus lábios, enquanto os outros dedos ainda se mantinham firmes em minha mandíbula.

— Eu sempre vou estar onde você precisar. Aqui. –ele rodou os olhos pela Casa dos Gritos, logo encontrando os meus novamente. — E aqui também. –ele desceu as mãos pelo meu peito, situando-as sobre meu coração.

— Sirius, eu não quero que você se vá. Não agora. Você não podia... –disse, incoerente, sentindo-me cansado, sabendo que lutar contra Sirius era difícil, ainda mais com tudo aquilo.

Sentia-me dentro e fora de um sonho, a realidade mesclando com as imagens e cheiros e sons tão vivos e presentes do único homem que amei. Mais uma vez, cogitei a possibilidade de estar realmente sonhando ou alucinando.

Aquele sorriso que ele me deu foi o suficiente para que eu soubesse o que deveria fazer. Quando Sirius Black simplesmente te olha e o sorriso atinge os olhos acinzentados, fazendo com que o que eu costumava chamar de _"poeira cósmica"_, as partículas prateadas que os olhos dele tinham, você não consegue fazer mais nada a não ser ficar em silêncio e se deixar absorver pelo poder daquilo tudo.

Não importava se era mentira.

Não importava se era um sonho.

A única coisa que importava era que ele estava ali.

E eu nunca me senti tão seguro e amado.

Segurei-o pela nuca, puxando-o para cima de mim, não querendo exatamente beija-lo, apenas ficar mais algum tempo com seu corpo sobre o meu, ouvindo o bater do coração dele e respirar o cheiro que tanto amava. Mas Sirius não me deixou, logo me beijava novamente, como se precisasse daquele contato e quando assim o fizemos, famintos, cheguei à conclusão de que queria aquilo tanto quanto ele.

— Você deve descansar um pouco, Remie... –o ouvi dizer, lentamente, junto ao meu ouvido, ainda deitado sobre mim, uma de suas mãos afastando os cabelos que cismavam em cair sobre meus olhos.

— Eu sei...

— Sua noite foi tão agitada. Padfoot ficou receoso do que você faria se ele se aproximasse. –sorri ligeiramente, não entendendo muito bem o que ele disse, mas adorando a maneira como ele se referia à sua forma Animago em terceira pessoa.

— Eu...eu te machuquei? –perguntei, não me lembrando realmente o que havia feito. Sei que me joguei contra as paredes para aliviar minha dor. Mas, somente aquilo.

— Não. Aprendi que não devo cutucar um lobisomem com vara curta, não é mesmo? –finalmente ele tirou a cabeça do meu pescoço para me fitar, sorridente novamente e eu me lembrei imediatamente de quando o havia atacado em uma noite particularmente ruim. A cicatriz em suas costas provava que eu podia ser realmente irracional às vezes;

Sorri em sua direção e ele me beijou novamente. Dessa vez, o beijo foi mais delicado e envolvente, eu podia sentir meu corpo ficar mais leve e descansado. Minhas pálpebras pesaram e a última coisa que me lembrei foi do sorriso de Sirius e as palavras que se confundiram.

Ele havia dito _eu te amo_ ou _eu vou voltar_?

Nunca soube ao certo porque quando acordei, horas mais tarde, Sirius não estava mais ao meu lado. Ainda podia sentir a quentura do corpo dele em cima do meu, mas não havia vestígios de sua passagem pela Casa dos Gritos, meu braço ainda mostrava a cicatriz aberta, o sangue fazendo vezes para coagular.

Tive vontade de começar uma nova onda de gritos e violência. Mas, ao me levantar da cama, constatei que não poderia fazer aquilo.

Não precisava.

Minhas respostas estavam bem ali, tão claras que chegavam a me cegar.

A forma das patas de um animal, pequenas demais para serem de um lobisomem, em volta da cama, me provava que eu não havia sonhado, alucinado ou qualquer outra coisa parecida.

Sorri ligeiramente, sentando-me no chão. Acariciei com as pontas dos dedos as patas de Padfoot, deixando as lágrimas caírem lentamente, mas não conseguia ficar triste.

Ele sempre estaria ali, eu sabia.

E quem sabe, um dia, não nos encontraríamos novamente?

**FIM**

_(Por Celly M. em 09/05/2006)_

_**Nota da autora:** sim, dando fim a uma seqüência de fics fluffys, vamos entrar no angst. Essa foi escrita em menos de uma hora. Minha musa chamou e eu não pude recusar. Reviews são tão gostosas quanto uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada!_


End file.
